Classic Patch Log
These are the latest versions. For older Patch logs (pre save wipe), See Old Patch Logs. For Patch Logs prior to professions being added, see Ancient Patch Logs. Version 6.23 -Moved Lumber Mills to various Locations around the map. -Reduced the Maximum amount of Shedders to 2 -Reduced Maximum Amounts of Peasants to 5 -Tutorial system added -FireLord Dynamic Boss Fight Added -Zorl Dynamic Boss Fight Added -Fixed house loading glitches with (Gray,Brown, lightblue Colours) -Fixed other various glitches -Tooltips for most Main Abilities Revamped to Show exact Damage at specific Level. Version 6.22/6.21 -Backpacks will follow all heroes regardless of -repick -Reviving bug fixed -Vampire/Bandits will no longer imprison you. -Wizards New spell Added -Couple of Glitches in Golden Guild Questline Fixed (Still work in progress for Guilds) Version 6.20a -Wizard chain lightning replaced with Nature Strike -Removed Dragon Blast and Dragon Rage from wizard -Lowered Vampires Attack and raised lvl -Raised Ancient Ghouls lvl -Reworked Volcania lil bit on wizard Should show up but hopefully not lag -Vaults wont go through the door and block -Removed Quests for GOLDEN GUILD SET as I have replaced it but haven't completed it and there are a major glitches that I wanted to fix (give me a couple more days for the Golden Guild Quest) -EMQ Footman battle fixed -Shipyard in Water Temple wont be sold -Spider Queen Fight Revamped lil bit -Adjusted AI Attack priority with summoned units -Lowered Scorpiums and Dune Crawlers Attack and Health and adjusted lvl -Evolved Ranger should be able to save -Darklords Net will add gold not set it too 500 -Fence vision glitch fixed GOLDEN GUILD REVAMPED -Removed all previous Quests from Golden Guild and revamped with new Savable Quests. Still work in progress however I needed to update due to some major glitches. Version 6.19/6.18 MAJOR CHANGES -Merged all User Forces into Daemonic Heroes -Added wisps for all User Players -Added General, Death, Darklord, Vampire to Hero Character selection -Added -repick for all Players -All Players can pick any Hero and repick at anytime -Pedestals now changed to Altar SWITCHES ALLIANCES -All heroes can simply switch alliances with the Kingdom or Darkhaven by going to one of the many altars in the game. -Starting New will start good Heroes with Disposition of 50 and for evil Heroes 0 -Loading a Hero with disposition lower than 35 will load as evil regardless of character -Pray added to Altar to increase / Decrease Disposition depending on your alliance (Note Some Saves such as General did not previously have 50 disposition can will load as evil) BUGS: -Necrox lvl increase fixed -Apocalyptica lvl req set to 325 -Evil Quest Main Quest after artifact Battle increased -Couple Typos fixed -Removed Bandit from Boat creation EMQ -Increase Random Ore gather rate from 1-3 to 1-5 ore gathered per swing. Version 6.17 Happy New Years Versions Some of the glitches listed below have been fixed in 6.15/6.16 however they were not labled. -Cleave Glitched fixed -Necrox Summoning Fixed -Damien wont disappear -Feed Counter based on Hunting Skill -Sorc Buff tooltip fixed -Reviving should cancel Fly -Potion Cost Fixed -Gem of Time Fragments specifically dropped -Switched Windwalked to earlier stage in casting -Infernal/Chrono/Diamond Staff of Magic now enchantable -Arboris Fumo Backpack Healing glitch fixed (with 1 stock left) -Buff stating specific information now set to more generic -Ancient Helm enchanting fixed -Various Tooltips fixed -Infernal Staff Left hand req -Glaive of Shadows nerfed -Feed learn tooltip added -Hornstuck tooltip fixed -Fingers of Death tooltip fixed (works for both alliances now) -Key of Sevens #2 ownership fixed -Shorted Volcanica Spell to 1 wave and nerfed it a bit -TrueShot/Perfectionist Attacked Damage Doubled 25-50, 50-100 -Lowered Mana Cost on Rangers Abilities. Version 6.16/6.15 Hello Again fans, sorry i have been off for a while again. Here is a new update with promises of more to come in the new year. Happy New Year everyone -Revamped Terrain and merged all islands together with the main land. (This will allow more space to build more terrain for the future. -Lowered Respawn times for all Hostile Units (More action) -Raised amount of Units get created in pretty much all areas -Ramoria Siege will now no longer wait for previous portal enemies to be defeated.' Version 6.14a CUSTOM SPELLS Hello fans I have taken some time from the last version to really revamp a good majority of Heroes and their abilities. I have renamed, rebranded, and even recreated a lot of spells both old and new. Each Heroes spellbook will be organized and each hero will have a respective ultimate spell. Tooltips will have more information, and will be easier to understand. I have taken the time to test these spells to make sure they are in working order. I will continue to keep updating all the Heroes and stay tuned for more items and quests coming soon. I really hope you enjoy these new spells as they really help bring your hero to life. Misc: -Death Nova fixed -added more units in the initial desert -Evil Main quest |c9ff000 fixed -Lowered random encounter timer. NEW FEATURES: -Revamped Abilities of Majority of Heroes -Created custom spell levelable skills and spellbook spells. -All Heroes have an Ultimate Ability -Spellbooks hotkeys all fixed -Spellbooks organized -Hotkeys and Colour scheme set for spells -Huge Evil Hero overhaul BUGS: -Gain Almighty's Stat Boost by going into his boss room with Almighty's Set -Stat boost for both Diablo/Almighty have been nerf to 7500 major stat, 2500 minor. -Revive Bug Should now be fixed -Backpack wont cast abilities when hero is dead -Insta Death on Dark Guardian Fight fixed -Hammer of Time left handed icon -Mages Guild Master and Arch Mage removed wander -Tooltip on Deamonic Wings sorten, hopefully shows enchantment requirements -QuestF9 rewritten -Last enchantment of newbae wings ownership fixed Version 6.13 NEW FEATURES: -Moved king inside his Castle -Flash Strike Added for Assassin and ShadowBlade -Revamped alot of SpellBook Spells/Abilities giving them same names with levels -Revamped Tooltips for spells to make more sense, (more to the point)(Work in progress) -Added Scrolls and Maps to the Item drop System -Return Scrolls and Maps to proper Guild to increase Skills -Revamped Hell a lil bit (compressing it a bit better) GLITCHES: -Hell chests wont disappear -Less charge Loot will drop in boss fight -Doubled amount of charges on boss loot that does drop -Hunting Ping for Key of the one will be purple -Back priority set to 0, summoners/necros set to 1 -Wings of Newbae Tooltip enchantment section hopefully visible Version 6.12 -Wings of newbae Tooltip Should now diplay enchanting requirements -Experience Text for Dying fixed -Ancient Ghouls Fixed -LIghtning Storm will now cast 2 waves of dmg -Whirl Wind will revamped -Might of Elements ending fixed -Set of first mage tooltip added athletics -Song of Brenellia with upgraded attribute quests fixed -Sandman must be dead to upgrade ultimate item -Reverted Save text file removed lvl (Sorry) -Fixed Bribe (Cant make Gold off of it anymore) -Hotkeys changed for dialog options -Vanguards chest fixed -Absorbtion will now deal damage per attack -Pickaxe should have pickaxe in hand -Hero Aggro priority changed summoners and necro lowered further than str/int Version 6.11 -Housing Chests will now be specifically placed -Gods Item Exchange Fixed -Ashhorn Dragon King Fixed -Removed Laggy triggers and generic unit timers (Less Lag) -Dark Guardian Sight Range -Hot keys on some dialog tooltips -Pickaxe now Right Handed Class (No More double Pickaxe) -Arcane Armegedon now twice as fast -Might of Elements Aoe tighter with added final blast -Always Revive in Revival Spot -Lowered Titan Form CD on General/Darklord -Nerfed All Mana Shields -Claws of Darkness mana cost lowered -Eternal Dragon can hit debris and switches -Mages Master wont walk through walls -Increase drop charges on Angels Feather / Demon Crystal -All Wings of Newbae now must be enchanted to be upgraded -Item removal timer Raised*** -Gars Respawn timer lowered -Illusions will no longer get exp/gold/items in GMQ/EMQ -Gem of Eternity Tooltip 2000 Intel upgrade Version 6.10 -Reviving with Sorceress Pheonix should now work along with glitchy reviving -Repicking and evolving shouldnt mess with Alignments -Paladin can heal himself again -Daemonic Sword only given to users -Some rings are labelled one per Hero (Ring Class coming soon) -Reworked Cosmicus, should be smaller, deals a bit more dmg -Gods Shield, Book of Dragons, GMQ Keys and other campaign items wont get removed from item removal -Capture(Dark Lord) Will not convert peasents however kill them and grant you gold. Capture will still Capture Heroes -Peasent/Shedder refund with be proper -Healing wards shouldn't heal Neutrals (Bosses in a freeze/pause state) -Unholy Aura on Nerco spellbook placement fixed -All bows added to Switching Stance -Pig Skin ratio fixed -Leather more expensive -Enchantments fixed -Dragon Egg revert item ownership fixed -lots of little things Version 6.09 Reviving is fixed Version 6.08 Please Also Read from 6.00 update if just downloading for first time since 6.00 -Prompt to resave lowered from 85 characters to 84 -Assassin House special Effect for warp fixed -Moved arcane mages chests up a bit -Dragon King hopefully wont disappear or run -Legendary dragon set requires Daemonics Dragon Ring (Noted in Book now) -House quest lvl 35 Iron - Gold Typo fixed -Ring of the Arena lvl req 80 to 100 -Backbackping colours fixed Version 6.07 Please Also Read from 6.00 update if just downloading for first time since 6.00 -Revamped pickpocketing (now able to pickpocket anyone regardless of lvl) -All Forum User Submitted Glitches: -Portal from Heaven to Haven Cloud fixed -Key of Seven (7) Arena spawn fixed -Added 2 Second Cooldown to Songs. (Can no longer spam songs, there is a cheat bot for it which ruins the game)(Sorry at least its not an item anymore :P) -Housing Quest nic will spawn for evil -Necro Corpses tooltip changed -Periodic Zombies/Skeletons will get removed -Enchant mistakes listed will be fixed or added -Removed Alchemy from Hero (Shouldnt have been there) -Fixed some tooltip typos -Magic Shield fixed -Necro summons fixed -(MAGES GUILD STOPS AT QUEST 3) once glitches are mainly cleared ill start working on it again. I plan on making guilds the primary source of Skill experience so try not to complain to much if you dont get the experience you need just yet. Version 6.06 Please Also Read from 6.00 update if just downloading for first time since 6.00 -Tracker colour for key fixed -Desert Warp Fixed -Chapters b,c fixed -Corpses revamped and better -Forum glitches submitted fixed -Dragons heart will drop less often -Some Tooltips revamped Version 6.05/6.04 Please Also Read from 6.00 update if just downloading for first time since 6.00 -Set of the First mage will be combined at fusion shop -Removed temple of First Mage. (I will rebuild a better one with a boss fight) -Cross of Fate tooltip fixed to 75 -Al goreh will spawn properly -Arena Run/Exit works -Life Stream Elemental can be fused at anytime -EMQ Return with Forgottens Set with work -Demon Hunter Cerberus summoned fixed -Infernal pickaxe added to the Forge -All new periodic attacks and ambushes -Hostiles placed all around brenellia for you to ambush periodically -New Periodic pathing and units and random timers -Quest Dialog Skip now has a very low lvl req attached (you can still -skip) -Reworked Black Citadel Shade Digging area -Antonidas will be outside of hell and trigger outside of hell -Princess moved up just ahead of the Ancient Giant Gate -25 Renown added to lvl 75 house -Gain Renown experience by doing different quests, mission and arena -Teleport wont gain you as much experience -Teleport glitches and text fixeed -Both EMQ and GMQ will have a quest objective in f9 Main Quest Section -Each Quest will be more defined in that section and easier to understand -Pings Fixed from backpack -Mining Lag hopefully fixed -Loot glitches fixed -Damien is now weaker -Dragons Hearts will drop from dragons now -Arrows will state ranger bonus with them -Wraith nerfed -Hell and Black Citadel Text Requirements changed to 100 (Sorry) Version 6.03 Please Also Read 6.00 update if just downloading for first time since 6.00 -Skip will now trigger an on/off dialog skipping option on GMQ EMQ and GoldenGQ so far... -Training Speechcraft will work -Minor Text Glitches -lvl 20 to enter Tower of Death and lvl 100 to enter both hell and BC (Sorry for confusion) -Amulet of shielding bought from Traveling Merchant with fixed name -Fixed command list to not include -saveb anymore Version 6.01/6.02 Please Also Read 6.00 update if just downloading -Zorl will work properly -Acolytes missions give opportunity to capture villagers -Summoner's Presence Buff switched -Mages Guild moved and set to neutral for both parties -Mages Guild Quest Started -Advisor Quests revamped and now give hunting experience -Enchanting Pedestal will now have train speechcraft -King's Potion added to alchemy -Gain experience for foraging at lower lvls -Lowered experience gained from songs -Added speechcraft experience to Mages Guild Quests -Implemented Two New CPU FACTIONS -Undead Shouldnt run away hopefully anymore. Version 6.00 - COPEWIDE (Must start new from this version) IMPORTANT: There has been a cope wipe. Reasons explained in Daemonic post. (I do apologize but there is also good news) SAVE TO TEXT FILE ADDED: -Save to .txt file added. (When you save, it will create a .txt file and automatically write your code for you) (PC Only probably) -Hero Codes and Bank Codes are now Bound. (You must load those same codes, trying to load different bank codes will result in failure) (This prevent item duplication) -A lot of Items have been revamped and nerfed to balance out the gameplay and item creation -All enchantments will be listed right on the item iteself (No more guessing) -Changed a lot of fusions to enchantments -Added new -statistics which are going to be created soon -No more diablo orb from Acolyte -Gambling wont give you sets or crazy items, but still really good items -Medallions now worth gold -Changed names and abilities of a lot of items -Added some new -skills and icons -2 Diablo pieces from Set -Changed lvl req on ultimates -Angelic Wings / Demon Crystals are now charged -Kings potion now in alchemy -No experience in arena -Renown somewhat added -Different way to get almightys set and his power - "!" for forage -Lots of Unit/Item/skill Balancing -Changed location of vampire House and Demon Hunters Category:Browse